User talk:71.105.251.38
Hi, welcome to ScreenPlay Pro HD. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JCoug page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JCoug (Talk) 03:33, 12 May 2009 For Sam Hi Sam. Iomega just posted the 1.8 firmware. This obviates the need to get anything else. I am leaving this information posted for those interested. Thanks for volunteering to get the information. On the Enable telnet page I discuss how to enable telnet for the 1.5 firmware using either the windows driver, or using a live CD. Enable telnet first. Then disconnect the drive from your computer and hook it up to your network. telnet 192.168.x.x (whatever your drive address is) login user name is root. There is no password. It'll give you an error after login, don't worry about what it says. now type the following command: dd if=/dev/hda2 > /tmp/hddmedia/partition2.img & This will copy the entire second partition to a file on your media partition called partition2.img. Although the prompt will come back right away, it won't actually be finished for about 3 minutes. Sometimes you may lose the connection. Just press enter and if the cursor moves, then you know you're still connected and it is still running. After it is finished, it will come back with 514080+0 records in 514080+0 records out If you lose the connection, just telnet in again. It'll have finished it, it just won't be telling you that it did. now type: dd if=/dev/hda1 > /tmp/hddmedia/partition1.img & This will do the same thing for partition 1. Partition 1 is twice the size of partition 2, so it'll take twice as long. It'll respond with: 1044225+0 records in 1044225+0 records out type exit to log out. Compress the two image files. They should compress to somewhere around 114MB if using WinRAR, or about 186MB if using Zip. Then contact me via e-mail JCoug100 at gmail.com (don't attach it, gmail doesn't accept files greater than 20 MB) and we'll figure out where we can temporarily host it. If you don't want to enable Telnet on the drive, there is another way we can pull the same information using a Linux Live CD. It's a little more complicated, but I am willing to post those steps if you would rather do it that way. --JCoug 16:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Linux Live CD instructions I've decided to post the Linux Live CD instructions too. This will end up creating smaller files, so it may be worth it. Download the System Rescue CD and burn it to a CD. Plug the ScreenPlay into the USB port, but don't turn it on yet. If you have any other external drives, thumb drives, memory cards, etc, you'll want them disconnected to simplify this. Boot the CD. At the boot prompt, just press enter. Now turn on the ScreenPlay with the front power on button. When you get command prompt type: cat /proc/partitions it will list out all of the drives it has access to. Your hard drive will probably be something like hda. It will not be mounted or even touched by linux unless you tell it to. You will be looking for the screenplay drive. If you have no other external drives, it will be named something like sda (although it may be something like sdb or sdc). This is the WHOLE drive, and should show the number of blocks as around 976 MB. and it will list 4 partitions: sda1 sda2 sda3 sda4 (if that doesn't match, do not continue -- let me know.) Now we're going to create a directory to mount the media drive. This directory is created in the in-memory file system. mkdir /tmp/hdd Now we'll mount the NTFS partition (I'm assuming you've left your media partition as NTFS and your drive is sda). ntfs-3g /dev/sda3 /tmp/hdd now confirm that what has just been mounted is correct. Type: ls /tmp/hdd this should list out the media files and directories that are on the root directory of your screenplay. If all is OK, then type the rest of these commands: mkdir /tmp/par1 mkdir /tmp/par2 mount -t ext3 /dev/sda1 /tmp/par1 mount -t ext3 /dev/sda2 /tmp/par2 That will mount partitions 1 and 2. Now we'll create the tarballs on your media drive. cd /tmp/par1 tar -cjvf /tmp/hdd/partition1.tar.bz2 * cd /tmp/par2 tar -cjvf /tmp/hdd/partition2.tar.bz2 * now to unmount the drive, type (and this is not a typo, it's umount not unmount): cd / umount /tmp/par1 umount /tmp/par2 umount /tmp/hdd and now to shutdown linux, type: poweroff The two tarballs should be considerably smaller than the full images. --JCoug 17:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Outstanding Issue Hey Sam, I was hoping you could elaborate on your recent addition to the outstanding issues. Maybe in the forum. What multi-connection problems are you having? I ask because I have two computers connected to the screenplay and both were able to talk to it. --JCoug 07:02, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Multiple Connection issue. I connected to the SPP via network from the computer I normally use. Then, While connected, my son was trying to connect to the SPP via network. He was unable to do so. Prior to the Firmware 1.8, on the Firmware 1.5, I did the Mulitple connection modification listed here. He had no problems. I even tried it the 3 to 4 computers at the same time. Still no prolem on the 1.5 with modification. With the 1.8 So, I disconnected the SPP drive from my computer. Via Network Share Drive Disconnect. He was able to connect. I tried that a few times without success. When I tried to edit the configuration file on the 1.8, the settings were different. Something, connection= 5,,4 processes= 5,,1. on the Modification page the connection=1 or changed to =5. and Process=1 or changed to =5. didn't know on the new config file what to change. Not sure what the commas are used for and the blank space in them. Thanks, Sam :They are already set to 4, so you shouldn't need to change them. That's why I was surprised that it wasn't working for you already. You can increase the number even higher, but if doing that fixes it, then it suggests that you have more computers or connections connected to it than you think you do. As for the ;;1 and ;;2 in the configuration, as far as I can tell it appears to just be commenting out the older one. That isn't the standard comment character, I'm not positive about it. But anyway, increase the 4 and see if that takes care of it for you. --JCoug 16:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I will give it a try. Sam. :Hi Sam, any prgress on getting your other computers connected? :Also, noticed the new issue you posted. If asking question, it would be more appropriate to ask in the help desk forum, where more people are going to see it. When it resets the year, is it also resetting the day and month? I know mine doesn't experience that problem, so I'm fairly certain it isn't an issue that can be fixed in the firmware. If it is resetting the day and month as well, then I think the battery inside is either bad, or not making good contact. At that point, you'll want to talk to iomega support and see if there is anything they can do for you. --JCoug 13:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC)